objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for Cake Kingdom
Stop Editing My WIKI Without Permission or I'll Ban You and Disqualify You!! You can only edit the Fan Art Section. Battle for Cake Kingdom is the camp made by SuperCDLand (Also known as CD1206 or EpicCDLand2). This camp is inspired by SalamanceJacketJeans's camp, "Battle For Gold Palace." It features 38 Ocs, along with 22 contestants from the object shows (14 are from BFDI(A), 5 are BFDI RCs, 1 from TOATI, and Flipnote Object Battle, 1 from Object Mayhem and a beta body of Gelatin, which he prefer to called in this camp, Gelatint) are competing for the chance to win, "Cake Kingdom." This camp is host by Golden Token (Or GT for short), along with the co-hosts, Drum and Angel Token (GT's cousin) and his intern, Lantern (When he based on the "Original BFGP Casts"). On March 1, 2014, this camp have broke a new record, for one of the videos being the longest object camp video ever at 26:01 minutes. Object Crossover EpicCDLand2 just created the second camp called, "Object Crossovers!" http://battlefordreamislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Object_Crossovers Trivia *Lantern is based on the contestants from the "Original BFGP Casts," by SalmenceJacketJeans (Credit to him for Lantern) **He became the first "Original BFGP Casts," to be created by someone else. *ElementalRaccoon, who plays as Omega Symbol(A greek Letter), studies the Greek alphabet in his free time. *Peanut Butter and Portal Gun are the only genderless contestants. *Acid Drop, Bucket, Dodgeball, Flaggy, Gum Bally, Leg, Portal Gun, and Potion are one of the debuting contestants in BFGI. *During the confessionals, Cone, Dodgeball, Leg, Flaggy, Pie, and Portal Gun must stand on the gray cube because their are the smallest contestants. **Without the gray cube, we cannot see them. *Omega Symbol and Chalkboard are the only contestants in BFCK to be as the recommened characters on BulidermanvsNotch's camp, "Battle For Everything." **However, only Chalkboard appear in "Battle For Everything" as one of the debut contestants. *Gum Bally is the only eliminated contestant to not been sented to the "Red Box For Losers." **Is because she epcaped by using the teleport button she just found. *Since Bone was having too much screentime in OAW, he will have a very few screentime in BFCK. **Making Bone, the second character to have a very few screentime in this camp. The first one is Gameboy and third one after him, was Clock. *Gameboy have a very few lines, out of all the contestants so far. *The objects that turns purple is now becoming a one of the new gags in the object community. *Tomato is the first debuter to be eliminated. *In one of the Portal Gun's letters, it was revealed that Portal Gun is another genderless contestants. *Even know it's inspired by "Battle for Gold Palace," but in the later episodes, is somehow becoming into it own camp. *This is the first camp, to let users to plays as their OCs or characters from object shows. *Cone is the only TOATI and FOB contestant in the game. *Spongy is the only armless in BFDI(A) in this camp. *Flaggy and Portal Gun are the only eliminated contestants to rejoin fair and square because most of the rejoiners comeback for no reasons. **Flaggy got the most votes out of everyone at 10. ** Portal Gun got the few votes out of everyone in the rejoin at 3. *Bloody Glasses is the unoffical 63rd contestant. **But he later become a main antagonist of this camp. * Coiny is the first BFCK contestant to be confirmed to be on Season 2. **Ironically he also was the first BFDI contestant to be confirmed to be on BFDIA, a few years ago. *Eggy is a first BFCK guest stars to be confirmed to be on Season 2 as a contestant. *Drum confirmed to be on Season 2, but it is unknown what Drum will be either a host or a contestant. *Clock, Metis Flag, Peppermint, and Mac are the only contestants to be eliminated by not doing three challenge. * This camp have the longest video in the BFDI camp history. Beating "Battle for Space Palace" record. * Cone is the first one to use a token that saved himself from elimination. ** Firey is the second one that used a token that saved himself from elimination. * This camp have broke a new record, for being the longest object camp ever at 26:01 minutes. Scrapped Ideas and Fun Facts about BFCK * Originally, Battle for Cake Kingdom was suppose to be called, "Battle for Cake Palace" or "Battle for a Sweet." But it changed to "Battle for Cake Kingdom," three months later. ** Ironically enough, BFCK Season 1.2 is take places three months after 1.1. * The early concept of BFCK is really different from what it is today. Is was originally takes place during the events of BFDI/A, in when some of the contestants who didn't make it with to Season 2 (along with the new ones) will be compete for another island, "Cake Palace." ** Although that idea was scrapped because it was too much as "Battle for Sky Mansion" and people want to play as ocs instead, some elements from the original concepts from BFCK made there way and which it later become "Object Crossover." Instead of contestants from one show, it contestants from all shows. ** That means that "Object Crossovers" was originally going to be the first camp all along. * GT wasn't suppose to be a host at first. ** He was originally going to be a contestant. * Originally, Bloody Glasses was suppose to be the host for the rest of this camp (as GT's replacement), but because that people dislikes him so much. They decided to bring GT back. * At the earliar episodes, is use to have a intro. * There was a unnamed egg camp, but the idea was scrapped. * There were originally 40 contestants. * Chalkboard and Peanut Butter were use to have arms. * Portal Gun and Moustache were use to be armless. * Originally, Is was a potato character the 5th host to be introduced, but she got replace by Frozen Yogurt. Season 2/Reboot http://battlefordreamislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Cake_Kingdom_Reboot The second season of BFCK has been comfirmed, but is unknown what the 2nd season takes place. It also confirmed that SuperCDLand (EpicCDLand2) will get to choose 64 contestants from every object shows to compete in Season 2. Burger Ring is the first contestant to be not confirmed to be on Season 2 because of the mean comments he puts on YouTube. Not Confirmed: Burger Ring: Mean Comments on YouTube. Elimination Table Felt like doing some touchups here. Do you like? :D Eliminations/Challenges/Results/ ''BFCK1: "Team Name Game, Something, Something, Something" '''Challenge:' The challenge was to created a team names,but it has to be based on flavors. Contestants that did the challenge: *Cone * Match *Yellow Balloony *Steak *Remote *Coiny *Button *Peppermint *Tree *Bone *Pen *Dodgeball *Cork *Needle *Blocky *Portal Gun *Semtex *Peanut Butter *Calculator *Bubble *Can *Potion *Ray Gun *Plus Sign *Jam Half of them didn't do a challenge Winners: Remote: "Chocolate Covered Crazies" Potion: "The Banana Creams Pies" (Orignally called "Chocolate Creams") Ray-Gun: "The Prideful Pumpkins" Token Winners *Dodge Ball (Win Token) *Gum Bally (Win Token) *Woody (Win Token) *Portal Gun (Win Token and Angel Token) *Bone (Win Token) *Button (Win Token and Immunity Token) *Pie (Win Token) *Fiery (Win Token) *Remote (Immunity Token) *Potion (Win Token and Immunity Token) *Ray Gun (Win Token and Immunity Token) *Needle (Angel Token) *Peppermint (Angel Token) *Coiny (Angel Token) *Cork (Angel Token) ''BFCK2: "I LIKE CHAINSAW!!!" '''Challenge:' The challenge was to hold on to the rope without Billy started cutt ropes. Winners: "The Banana Cream Pies" (For Potion, Plus Sign, and Match competed the third round) Cameos and Guest Stars: Billy (Created By SuperCDLand) Eliminated (Teamless): *'Bone: For cheating. ' *'Flower: For not doing a challenge'. ''BFCK3: "Three Teams, Three Newbies, Three Eliminated Contestants!!" '''Challenge:' The challenge was to hold on to the rope without Billy started cutt ropes. Winners: '''"The Banana Cream Pies" (For having the most score on the pop quiz) '''Cameos and Guest Stars: '''Rubber Ball (Created By SSJ) '''Debuts: Bucket: MegaEpicFilmz Acid Drop: mqmham Screwdriver: taopwn6427 Eliminated: *'Leg: For not doing a challenge.' ''BFCK4: "Hamburger Helpers!!!" '''Challenge:' This is the three part challenge, the challenge was to play hide and seek with Evil Leafy. Winners: '''"Chocolate Covered Crazies" (For having the most survivors, break the tiebreaker from "The Prideful Pumpkin") '''Cameos and Guest Stars: '''None '''Eliminated: *'Flaggy: For not doing a challenge.' *'Gum Bally: For having the lowest score on the pop quiz.' ''BFCK5: "Box Cakes!" '''Challenge: '''The challenge was contestants must choose one of the nineteen color squares that gave them random score. '''Winners: '"The Prideful Pumpkins" (Scores 185) Rejoin: * Bone: People felt sorry for him, so he rejoined the game Eliminated: * Gameboy: For not doing the challenge. ''BFCK6: "Gotta Go Fast" '''Challenge: '''The challenge was pm as fast as they can. '''Winners: '''Semtex, Firey, and Peanut Butter '''Cameos and Guest Stars: '''Tennis Ball (Created by Jacknjellify) '''Debuts:' Mailbox: Retro Guy Facebook Icon: zmanracer Workbook: Gameplushes8 ' '''Playing Card: chimcharman123 ' 'BFDI Clock: biggdaddy1970 ' 'Mac: SwagyBFDI64 ' 'Meatball: rj3ful1 ' 'Tomato: Happy Fat ' 'Moustache: jay28jay2 ' '''Chicken Wing: mallowout Ribbon:﻿ MrDoubleTGAngster Metis Flag: DrCow Andrew Slush: ScienceStorm1 Eliminated: * Pencil: For not doing the challenge * Portal Gun: Huge Threat Upcoming Voting Camp A upcoming voting camp is being production, but it released date is unknown. This voting camp will look similar to "The BFGI Debut" but different. Tokens Angel Token.png|This is a Angel Token. Like a Immunity Token, this Token ensures your Immunity, but it subtract your votes to the contestants of your choices. This only works that you are up for elimination. Final Chance Token.png|This is a Final Chance Token. You can choose two contestants from the other team, to up for the voting period during the challenge. Whoever gets the most votes, will be eliminated. (Only one of you can use it.) No Token (BFCK).png|This is a No Token. When you using it, you can choose one contestant, to not use their tokens for two eliminations. Fan Art Are you the fan of Battle for Cake Kingdom, then put your drawing and arts here. Yes you can use your BFDI assts too. Eliminated contestants and non-contestants will also do that. =D Omega symbol..png|Elemental Raccoon's Fan Art of Omega Symbol Potion Pic.png|CodingCollabs' OC Art Hum Gelatint.png|BuildermanVSNotch's Human Gelatint Two sides of Steak.png|Two sides of Steak (by BeAwesomeOne2) bone piture.png Can 2.png|My drawing of Can(by bowserjr2215) GBYxGT.PNG|"All I want for christmas is you :)" BFCK revenge.PNG|I'll be BACK C:< BFCK Blocky Fan-art.png|BFCK Blocky (Handmade) BFCK fan art.png|BladeThe Blade's Plus Sign fan art SuperSoupcanRPG.png|Soup Can's RPG game by Rhinobuddroblox dgf.png|Peanut Butter meets old PB Two sides of Can.png|Another fan art of Can-bowserjr2215 Heheh revenge when i rejoin.png|reenge when i rejoin Screen Shot 2013-06-01 at 4.38.26 PM 2.png|Western Cork(By Spongy318) Alpha and Omega.png|Alpha and Omega By TheElementalRaccoon woooooow.png|Cloudy and Bell flying happy BFCK.png|So happy to make in BFCK!!!!-Gameplushes8 Mysterious token and Golden token.png|challenge/fan art by bowserjr2215 BFCK Challenge.png|Bfck challenge/fan art by Gameplushes8 Challenge for BFCK By Bone.png Battle for Cake Kingdom.pdf|Fan-art/challenge by Bomby Challenge By BAO2.png|Battle For Cake Kingdom Challenge By BeAwesomeOne2 Sick Can.png Untitleda.png|Self-explanatory who's entry this is. Playing card D2.jpg|BFCK Challenge by Chimcharman123 BFCK Fan-Art.png|BFCK Fan-Art Challenge Pose.png|New Gum Bally :D as.png|Firey's Second entry for the BFCK challlange. ...lol.png|Fanart(france Flag)-Gameplushes8 Meatball with swag.png|Meatball has swag. Gum Bally's Doll.png|Gum Bally's GT doll ~Thefreesmarter bfdia Eliminated Debuters BFCK.png|These objects could rejoin the debut! But Reversal Token seems to have a vengeful side... Reversal Token's apology.png|Reversal Token is apologetic, apparently. And he's a Paper/Mike knockoff? GREAT. Steaky.png|What Steak is thinking about his new body? No Token Paradox.png|This is the reason you can't use a No Token on yourself... (Wait, does RT now stand for Reversal Token or Red Token? I'm confused...) No Token on Angel Token.png|Using a No Token on an Angel Token holder isn't a very bright idea... BFCK Fan Art.png|Debuting Nominee Hanger meets SuperNin10's other OCs 90 DEGREES RO-TAY-SHAWN.png|Rotate this 90 degrees. Depending on the direction, you should see either the Final 15 of the debut or the 15 who missed it. Well, you could... REVERSE the degrees in which it was rotated to see the other picture Metis.png|'I WILL BE BACK!' - Metis Flag bfcl.png|My BFCK Week Fan-Art! -PB (can't do much else on MS paint) P-Head.PNG|P-Head (by BobbyIsAwesome) Cone body.png|Cone's new body!!!!! Cone.png|Cone's new pose Icons Acid Drop (Icon2).png|Acid Drop Bell (Icon).png|Bell Blocky (Icon).png|Blocky Bomby (Icon).png|Bomby Bone (Icon).png|Bone Book (Icon).png|Book Bubble (Icon).png|Bubble Bucket (Icon).png|Bucket Button (Icon).png|Button Calculator (Icon).png|Calculator Can (Icon).png|Can Chalkboard (Icon).png|Chalkboard Chicken Wing (Icon).png|Chicken Wing Clock (Icon).png|Clock Cloudy (Icon).png|Cloudy Coiny (Icon).png|Coiny Cone (Icon).png|Cone Cork (Icon).png|Cork Dodgeball (Icon).png|Dodgeball Firey (Icon).png|Firey Facebook Icon (Icon).png|Facebook Icon Flaggy (Icon).png|Flaggy Flower (Icon).png|Flower Game Boy (Icon).png|Game Boy Gelatint (Icon).png|Gelatint Gumbally.png|Gumbally Jam (Icon).png|Jam Leg (Icon).png|Leg Mailbox (Icon).png|Mailbox Match (Icon).png|Match Meatball (Icon).png|Meatball Metis Flag (Icon).png|Metis Flag Moustache (Icon).png|Moustache Needle (Icon).png|Needle Omega Symbol (Icon).png|Omega Symbol Playing Card (Icon).png|Playing Card Peanut Butter (Icon).png|Peanut Butter Pen (Idle).png|Pen Pencil (Icon).png|Pencil Peppermint (Icon).png|Peppermint Pie (Icon).png|Pie Pin (Icon).png|Pin Plus Sign (Icon).png|Plus Sign Pokeball (Icon).png|Pokeball Portal Gun (Icon).png|Portal Gun Potion (Icon).png|Potion Ray Gun (Icon).png|Ray Gun Remote (Icon).png|Remote Ribbon (Icon).png|Ribbon Screwdriver (Icon).png|Screwdriver Semtex (Icon).png|Semtex Slush (Icon).png|Slush Spongy (Icon).png|Spongy Steak (Icon).png|Steak Tomato (Icon).png|Tomato Tree (Icon).png|Tree Woody (Icon).png|Woody Workbook (Icon).png|Workbook Gallery GT (Pose).png|GT (Host) Drum.png|Drum (Co-host) Lantern (BFGP).png|Lantern (Intern) Angel Token (Pose).png|Angel Token (GT's Cousin) (Second co-host) BFCK Posters.png|BFCK Casts #1 Billy.png|Billy Billy (Spokes).png|Billy (Spokes) Buliding.png|Battle For Cake Kingdom Buliding Contestants (THERE ALL EPIC) Pen (SuperCDLand).png|Pen Spongy (SuperCDLand).png|Spongy Match (SuperCDLand).png|Match Pencil (SuperCDLand).png|Pencil Leg (New Poses).png|Leg Bubble (New Pose).png|Bubble Gelatint (New Pose).png|Gelatint Semtex (New Pose).png|Semtex Remote (New Pose).png|Remote (BFGI) Steak (New Pose).png|Steak Peppermint (New Pose).png|Peppermint Can (New Pose).png|Can Needle (New Pose).png|Needle Chalkboard (New Pose2).png|Chalkboard Potion (New Pose2).png|Potion Blocky (New Pose2).png|Blocky Dodge Ball (New Pose2).png|Dodge Ball Cone (New Pose2).png|Cone Flaggy (New Pose2).png|Flaggy Bucket (New Pose2).png|Bucket Cork (New Pose2).png|Cork Omega Symbol.png|Omega Symbol Yellow Balloony (New Pose2).png|Yellow Balloony Ray Gun (New Pose2).png|Ray Gun Jam (New Pose2).png|Jam Screwdriver (New Pose2).png|Screwdriver Flower (BFCK).png|Flower Bomby (New Pose).png|Bomby Cloudy (New Pose2).png|Cloudy Book (New Pose2).png|Book Woody (New Pose2).png|Woody Gameboy (BFCK).png|Game Boy Portal Gun (New Pose2).png|Portal Gun Tree (New Pose3).png|Tree Calculator (New Pose2).png|Calculator Bell (New Pose2).png|Bell Plus Sign (New Pose3).png|Plus Sign Gum Bally (New Pose2).png|Gum Bally Button (New Pose2).png|Button Pin (New Pose2).png|Pin Bone (New Pose2).png|Bone Peanut Butter (New Pose2).png|Peanut Butter Pokeball (New Pose2).png|Pokeball Acid Drop (New Pose4).png|Acid Drop Coiny (New Pose2).png|Coiny Firey (New Pose2).png|Firey Pie (Pose4).png|Pie Chicken Wing.png|Chicken Wings Clock (BFDI).png|Clock Facebook Icon.png|Facebook Icon Mac (Pose).png|Mac Mailbox.png|Mailbox Meatball (Pose).png|Meatball Metis Flag.png|Metis Flag Moustache (Pose).png|Moustache Playing Card.png|Playing Card Ribbon (Pose).png|Ribbon Slush.png|Slush Tomato (Pose).png|Tomato Workbook (Pose).png|Workbook Contestants (New Pose) Acid Drop (New Pose).png|Acid Drop Bell (New BFCK Pose).png|Bell Blocky (New Pose 2).png|Blocky Bomby (New BFCK Pose).png|Bomby Book (New BFCK Pose).png|Book Bone (New Pose 2).png|Bone Bubble (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Bubble Bucket (New BFCK Pose).png|Bucket Button (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Button Caculator (BFCK).png|Calculator Can (BFCK Pose 2).png|Can Chalkboard (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Chalkboard Chicken Wing (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Chicken Wing Clock (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Clock Cloudy (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Cloudy Coiny (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Coiny Cone (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Cone Cork (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Cork Dodgeball (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Dodgeball Facebook Icon (New BFCK Pose).png|Facebook Icon Firey (BFCK Pose 2).png|Firey Flaggy (New Pose).png|Flaggy Flower (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Flower Gameboy (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Gameboy Gelatint (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Gelatint Gum Bally (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Gum Bally Jam (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Jam Leg (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Leg Mac (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Mac Mailbox (New Pose 2).png|Mailbox Match (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Match Meatball (New BFCK Pose).png|Meatball Metis Flag (New Pose).png|Metis Flag Mousteach.png|Moustache Needle (BFCK Pose 2).png|Needle Omega Symbol (BFCK New Pose 2).png|Omega Symbol Peanut Butter (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Peanut Butter Pen (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Pen Pencil (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Pencil Peppermint (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Peppermint Pie (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Pie Pin (New BFCK Pose).png|Pin Playing Card (New Pose).png|Playing Card Plus Sign (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Plus Sign Pokeball (New BFCK Pose).png|Pokeball Portal Gun (New Pose 2).png|Portal Gun Potion (New Pose 2).png|Potion Ray Gun (New Pose 2).png|Ray Gun Remote (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Remote Ribbon (New Pose).png|Ribbon Screwdriver (New Pose 2).png|Screwdriver Semtex (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Semtex Slush (New Pose).png|Slush Spongy (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Spongy Steak (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Steak Tomato (New Pose).png|Tomato Tree (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Tree Woody (New BFCK Pose).png|Woody Workbook (New Pose).png|Workbook Yellow Balloony (New Pose).png|Yellow Balloony Milk (Debut).png|Milk Sunglasses (Debut).png|Sunglasses Cameo and Guest Stars Credit to SalamenceJacketJeans, Thirstyshunk1910, TheEnderRo, GatlingGroink57, Thedomster90000, AnimationEpic, TeenChampion, Ultratoons, Anko6theAnimator, and Jacknjellify for the characters and assets. Billy.png|Billy (Created by Me) Rubber Ball (BFGP).png|Rubber Ball (Created by SalamenceJacketJeans) Eggy (SuperCDLand).png|Eggy (Created by Jacknjellify) Evil Leafy (Poses).png|Evil Leafy (Created by Jacknjellify) Tennis Ball (Pose).png|Tennis Ball (Created by Jacknjellify) Eliminated Contestants.png|Eliminated Contestants (Created by JacknJellify/TheGenoYoshi) Yin-Yang (Pose).png|Yin-Yang (Created by AnimationEpic/BFDIdubita23) Alpha Symbol (BFCK).png|Alpha Symbol (Created by TheElemental Raccoon) Bloody Glasses.png|Bloody Glasses (Created by Me) Gasoline (BFCK Pose).png|Gasoline (Created by ThegreenSkyofBFDI) Celery.png|Celery (Created by SalamenceJacketJeans) Glue Stick.png|Glue Stick (Created by GatlingGroink57) Idles 86px-Can.png|Can Calculator (SuperCDLand).png|Calculator Chalkboard.png|Chalkboard Game Boy.png|Game Boy Dodge Ball.png|Dodgeball Jam.png|Jam Lantern.png|Lantern 108px-Peanut Butter.png|Peanut Butter Gelatint.png|Gelatint Semtex body.png|Semtex Potion (New).png|Potion Yellow Balloony (Head).png|Yellow Balloony Candy peppermint pinwheel red 1.png|Peppermint New Bucket new.png|Bucket Steak.png|Steak Steak (Greener).png|Steak (Rotten) Button (Camp).png|Button Button (Broken).png|Button (Broken) Pokeball.png|Pokeball Plus Sign.png|Plus Sign Portal Gun.png|Portal Gun Game Set.png|Set 121px-Leg Straight.png|Leg Flaggy.png|Flaggy Blood Glasses.png|Blood Glasses OS.png|Omega Symbol Jam (New).png|Jam (New) Ray Gun (Idle).png|Ray Gun Slush (Idle).png|Slush Metis Flag.jpg|Metis Flag Chicken Wing (Idle).png|Chicken Wing Tomato (Idle).png|Tomato Plus Sign (New).png|Plus Sign (New) Can (New).png|Can (New) Tomato (New).png|Tomato (New) Slush (New).png|Slush (New) Portal Gun (New).png|Portal Gun (New) Flaggy (New).png|Flaggy (New) Workbook (New).png|Workbook (New) Peanut Butter (New).png|Peanut Butter (New) Playing Card (New).png|Playing Card (Newest) Debuter Poses Arrow (BFCK) (Pose).png|Arrow Backpack (Pose).png|Backpack Banner (BFCK Pose).png|Banner Bow (BFCK Pose).png|Bow Bubble Tea.png|Bubble Tea Burger Ring.png|Burger Ring Chez Mix.png|Chex Mix Dart (Pose).png|Dart Disc (BFCK Pose).png|Disc Fudgy (BFCK Pose).png|Fudgy Grill Lighter (BFCK Pose).png|Grill Lighter Gummy (BFCK Pose).png|Gummy Hanger (BFCK Pose).png|Hanger Lavaball.png|Lava Ball Lollipop (BFCK Pose).png|Lollipop Milk (BFCK Pose).png|Milk Mineral (BFCK Pose).png|Mineal Plasma Ball (BFCK Pose).png|Plasma Ball Poundcake (BFCK Pose).png|Pound Cake Puppet (BFCK Pose).png|Puppet Reversal Token.png|Reversal Token Roller Pin.png|Rolling Pin Self Destruct (BFCK Pose).png|Self Destruct Button Snow Token (BFCK Pose).png|Snow Token Stop Watch.png|Stopwatch Sunglasses (BFCK Pose).png|Sunglasses Swordy (Pose).png|Swordy Syringe (Pose).png|Syringe Treasure Map (Pose).png|Treasure Map Wand (BFCK Pose).png|Wand Idles (Debuters) Arrow (BFCK).png|Arrow Backpack.png|Backpack Banner (BFCK).png|Banner Burger Ring (1).png|Burger Ring Chex Mix.png|Chex Mix Dart.png|Dart Disc (BFCK).png|Disc Fudgy.png|Fudgy Grill Lighter.png|Grill Lighter Lava Ball.png|Lava Ball Lollipop (BFCK).png|Lollipop Milk (BFCK).png|Milk Mineral.png|Mineral Plasma Ball.png|Plasma Ball Pound Cake.png|Pound Cake (BFCK) Puppet (Left Arms).png|Puppet (Left Hand) Puppet (Right Arms).png|Puppet (Right Hand) Puppet.png|Puppet (Body) Reversal Token (Black).png|Reversal Token (Black) Reversal Token (White).png|Reversal Token (White) Rolling Pin.png|Rolling Pin Self Destruct.png|Self Destruct Button Snow Token.png|Snow Token Stopwatch.png|StopWatch Swordy.png|Swordy Syringe.png|Syringe Tresure Map.png|Treasure Map Wand (BFCK).png|Wand Category:Camps that inspired by BFCK Category:SuperCDLand's Camps Category:Cancelled Category:Camps Category:Battle For Cake Kingdom